Both an Arc and a Kennedy
by thegermankaiserreich
Summary: When Jaune is ripped from Beacon and dropped into the body of an infant Leon S. Kennedy, he will be forced to rise against an enemy that might just be more numerous and deadly than Grimm, and he will fight every single battle.
1. Chapter 1

**First things first, to anyone and everyone who's confused by the story of this fic, I suggest watching **_**The Resident Evil Timeline**_ **by GamerThumbTV on YouTube. It's very in-depth and fantastically made, I would suggest watching if you like RE even if you're not confused by the story here. Anyway, I will be following that video series as canon as it makes the most sense and is well put together. Also, Operation: Racoon City, RE 0 and RE6 are going to be mostly disregarded, although elements of the games will remain, mostly because I think that Op: Racoon City is fucking ridiculous and has stupid characters, RE 0 was an alright but unnecessary addition to the series, and RE6 was just a big awful clusterfuck. **

**On a side note, both of Leon's/Jaune's parents are fictional. But, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Jaune blinked, one minute he was on his way to the locker room to get his combat gear and fight Cardin in combat class, and the next he was in darkness. He looked around a little, there was nothing to be seen.

'Did I get knocked out and I'm dreaming or something? No, that can't be. There was nothing to knock me out.' he asked himself briefly.

He looked around some more, still nothing.

"Hello?!" he yelled, attempting to find anyone or anything that could at least be heard.

"Guys?! Pyrrha?! Nora?! Ren?!"

Nothing. Nobody.

The Arc began to feel fear overcome him.

"Ruby?! Yang?!"

Still nothing. Still nobody.

Jaune's fear only grew.

"Weiss?!"

"Blake?!"

Never anything. Never anybody.

Jaune's fear reached its height.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Where is everybody? Where am I?!"

But then, a bright white light appeared in the distance, creating a stark contrast between itself and the darkness surrounding it and Jaune.

"What the hell? What the fuck is going on?" The incredibly confused and incredibly scared Paladin asked himself.

The aforementioned white light, quite suddenly, began to rapidly expand and consume all it touched. It destroyed the dark and was imminently going to consume Jaune.

"Holy crap!" he yelled seconds before the light was all that was left.

When he woke up, he would be in an unfamiliar place. One that he would come to know as home, and one that he would have to fight for to prevent something that he had never before dreamed of.

* * *

A few years later…

The grandson of the president that was killed while driving through Dallas, Texas, and the great-grandson of the last German Kaiser, was a little boy named Leon.

Little Leon Scott Kennedy was born in 1977 and was the only son of Scott Kennedy and Princess Viktoria Charlotte von Hohenzollern.

His birth was a strange one, the operating room lights had flickered before growing to be very bright and then returning to their original state, and Scott Kennedy swore that when he held his son for the first time, he had a dim white glow for a few seconds.

The young child had started speaking when he was only 14 months old. Couple that with the fact that he had started walking at 9 months old. Such progress pleased his parents.

By age 4 he had a solid grasp of basic math, and by 8 he could write essays that would make high schoolers jealous. Such progress surprised his parents.

His 12th birthday would come with knowledge on algebra, and Geometry, at 15 he would become skilled in Calculus. Such progress left his parents flabbergasted and more than thrilled.

The fact that Leon had never once been injured in his entire life was another abnormality, once, when he was 13, he had fallen out of a rather tall tree directly onto his head. One would expect a victim of such a fall to receive rather serious injuries, perhaps even brain damage. Alas, he had gotten up without a scratch, and when he was sent to the hospital, the doctors performed as many non-intrusive tests as they could, and they couldn't find a damn thing wrong with him.

Leon's skill in Math and Writing came with a natural affinity for Martial Arts, and talent with firearms. Talent that his father was thrilled with. With _those_ came intense interest in history, strategy, and tactics. He eventually graduated from Harvard when he was 16 and 6 months old.

To say the young Kennedy was a prodigy was almost an understatement, and with his supreme intelligence came government representatives, trying to tempt him into employment. They were all refused, however.

He was groomed to take over the family company, after all, _Dynasty_, which manufactured weapons and electronics for the government. The company was founded by his father when he was in his twenties, and it was swiftly on its way to becoming a world-renowned name.

Leon however, had always been a pure-hearted soul and wished to be a police officer. His father had been surprised by his request when Leon asked to go to a prestigious police academy on his 21st birthday. Scott Kennedy had never been on to deny someone else's dreams and gave him permission, saying, "Son, if you're going to be a cop, take every precaution, lead your men well when you're in a position of power, and save as many many lives as you can, when you can." Leon would later graduate at the top of his class. What a surprise.

Of course, one of the reasons Leon was such a prodigy, was because he had a 17-year head start on his education and fighting skills as Jaune Arc.

Of course, Leon remembered his life as Jaune Arc and desperately missed his friends from Beacon, especially Pyrrha, his partner, and Ruby, his best friend. But over time, he got over them and decided that if he couldn't be a huntsman back on Remnant, he'd be some kind of hero on Earth. But he had no idea how needed he would be as just that, as he started driving to Racoon City for his first day on the RPD on February 1st, 1998.

* * *

**Delving into new territory here, things will start progressing pretty fast soon, characters will be introduced and developed, and Leon/Jaune's past and experiences will be presented.**

**Remember, it takes time to explain everything, ask as many questions as you like and I'll answer as many as I can, but many will be answered later in the story naturally.**

**Btw, Leon/Jaune is _supposed _to be more than a prodigy.**

**Can't wait to read the first reviews, so GET TYPING!**


	2. A warm welcome

**My lack of knowledge of the inner workings of police departments is probably obvious here.**

* * *

When Leon drove his Prussian blue 1963 Thunderbird into Racoon City, he wasn't exactly sure what to expect when he arrived at the Racoon City Police station. But for one thing, he really wasn't expecting the RPD to look so… prestigious? The building, coupled with a clock tower, looked like it could easily disguise itself as city hall if it ditched the sign in front that read, 'Racoon City Police Station'.

He pulled into the underground parking lot and maneuvered his treasured car into an empty space, as he got out of the car, he made sure to grab necessary identification and other important things. He also briefly considered whether or not to lock the car. "Sure, why not, better safe than sorry." There was a sharp, metallic thump as the door was closed.

"Alright, let's get to work." He walked a walk that had been ingrained into him by both his parents, a confident, quick, uniform walk. He had been told more than once that he resembled a marching soldier. He was surprised by how grand the Main Hall was, it looked like it should have been in a castle.

About half an hour later, he had been officially sworn in as a police officer for the Raccoon City Police Department. Chief Irons himself had sworn him in, he had given him a piece of paper with the location of his desk and what unit he was assigned to.

"Alright, you've got the info you need, now get the fuck outta my office, I've got a list of shit to deal with and you're sure as hell not important enough to be on it."

It had been a rather rude dismissal, one that bothered Leon more than he'd care to admit, but he had more important things to do than deal with an asshole police chief. So he began to read the information packet he'd been given.

"Let's see here, my desk is in the West Office… across from the weapons locker room. Alright, what else? What the hell? I'm an auxiliary for S.T.A.R.S.?" The prodigy of the Kennedy family blinked a few times in confusion, after all, he hadn't applied for membership of S.T.A.R.S. so it was a little strange to be assigned to them on his first day, even if he was auxiliary. "Whatever, I'll ask my Lieutenant about it."

He walked back through the Main Hall and waved at a fellow officer that he had met on the way in, his name was Kevin Ryman. "Hey, Kevin!" He called as he approached the man.

Kevin turned to face him and smiled at his new friend, "What's up rookie?"

"Well I've been sworn in, and I was wondering if you knew where the West Office was?"

Kevin nodded, "Sure I do, see that door over there with the small spade symbol on it?" the man pointed to the left.

"Yeah?"

"It's through there. Like, right through, if you can't find it you need to be fired."

They both laughed before Leon spoke, "Alright, I think I've got it then, see you later." He waved briefly at Kevin as he began to walk towards the office.

Leon stopped abruptly, however, "Oh, by the way, where is your desk?"

"Mine is in the East office, in the other direction, through the doorway by the entrance."

"Ah, alright I'll see you later"

"Bye"

With that, Leon began his walk to the door with the spade on it. He was a little nervous, but he'd been much more nervous when he'd been accepted to Beacon as Jaune Arc. If he hadn't met Ruby or Pyrrha he would've been even more of a mess then he had been already, and while being a police officer wasn't very dangerous to him considering his aura, he was happy to have met someone as friendly as Kevin on his first day on the force.

As he opened the door, he noticed the lights were off, "Huh, that's weird."

Suddenly the lights were flicked on by someone in the darkness and he was blinded by the drastic increase in brightness.

"SURPRISE LEON!" 6 voices called out to him in greeting and celebration.

"Woah, what the hell?" He blurted out in shock.

Once his vision cleared he realized what had happened.

An African-American man with a name tag that read 'Branagh' spoke up before any other as he clapped Leon on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the Raccoon City Police force Leon!" He said cheerfully with a wide smile on his face.

The rookie in question was quite surprised by the little surprise party his fellow officers had prepared for him, pleasantly of course. But before he could ask exactly who his fellow officers were, he was spared from asking the embarrassing question by the officer in front of him.

"My name is Marvin Branagh and I'll be your lieutenant, and before I tell you the other's names, you're gonna have to complete the first assignment I'm sending you on as your superior." He handed Leon a small piece of paper while he talked, which he took.

The young prodigy glanced at the paper for a moment, before looking back to Marvin. "Alright then lieutenant, I won't fail you." He said while grinning back at the man.

"Alright then rook, you'd be pretty hard pressed to fail this anyway, it's pretty damn simple." Marvin chuckled.

'He seems like a nice guy', Leon thought absentmindedly, 'That will make this much more bearable, especially if all my fellow officers act like this.'

He glanced down at the paper in his hands, it read,

Leon S. Kennedy, we're putting you on a very special case for your first assignment.

Your mission is...to unlock your desk! The key to your success is in the initials of our first names. Input the letters in order of our desks. There are 2 locks–1 on each side of your desk. Make sure you get them both.

Basically, your first task is to remember your fellow officers' names, but you figured that much out, right?

Good luck, Leon.

By the way, it might take a little work to get Scott to give you a straight answer.

-Lieutenant Branagh

Leon smiled, it was a good way to get him to talk to his fellow officers. But his happy thought was interrupted when he noted something very strange and a little horrifying.

Scrawled in the corner in between a few drops of drying blood, were the words 'Be glad you're not here, rookie'.

Leon's eyes widened for a second and he blinked.

When he looked back, there was nothing in the corner, just a normal, clean piece of paper.

"What the fuck?" He asked himself quietly, before he turned to his new coworkers and smiled in order to temporarily forget the strange occurrence.

"Well then, let's get started my first assignment!" Leon said cheerfully with a smile.

"Well, I guess you can start with me." The only woman in the room spoke up, she had short blonde hair and brown eyes, and she was a great deal shorter than his own towering 6 foot 5 inches height, she was probably about 5 foot 5 inches. Her name tag read 'Rita Phillips'.

"Well alright." He smiled and held out his hand, "My name is Leon Scott Kennedy. But you probably knew that already."

She smiled back at him, "Yeah I know, my name is Rita Phillips and I'm pleased to meet you." She took his hand.

She was a little embarrassed and surprised when he kissed her knuckles, "Nice to meet you as well Ms. Phillips, do you mind if I call you Rita?"

She blushed a little, clearly not expecting the new rookie to act so polite and sophisticated.

"Of course, go right ahead, everybody else does anyway" She responded to him.

He smiled, "Well, it was very nice meeting you, but I have to get on with the rest of my assignment if I'm gonna be able to open my desk."

"Alright! Have fun meeting the others." She said back as he began to walk away.

"I will, thank you."

He went off to meet the other officers and Marvin walked up to her.

"What do you think about the rookie so far Rita?" He asked.

"Well, he's certainly one of the more gentlemanly people I've met, it looks like anyway."

Marvin absentmindedly checked his watch, "It certainly looks that way." He seemed to remember something, "Oh! Did you know that he was offered a high ranking research position over at Umbrella Pharmaceuticals? He refused it though, nobody knows why."

Rita gained a surprised look on her face, "Really? How did he manage that?"

"Apparently, he aced every single assignment in school, and has shown very significant leadership abilities and intelligence, hell, he graduated Havard at 16."

"Wow, no wonder he's already being considered for S.T.A.R.S. even Captain Wesker had to apply in order for that."

Marvin chuckled and patted Rita on the shoulder, "Yeah, and if what they say about him is true, he might outperform almost all of them." He scratched his cheek, "Looks like he won't need that desk of his for very long."

"Holy hell."

"Yeah."

After Leon finished meeting Officer Elliot Edward, Leon finally finished meeting the rest of his fellow officers, and open his desk. But more importantly, he could finally get into the damn refreshments. The peach cobbler that had been brought looked absolutely delicious.

But, just as he was about to take a bite of the delicious treat, an older man with graying hair, a cigar in his mouth and wearing a shabby trench coat walked in.

"Oh, Hello there sir! I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for Lieutenant Branagh?"

Leon quickly took his treat away from his mouth, "Oh, yeah, he's over there." He pointed to Marvin, who was eating his own snack at his desk, a cupcake.

The man, who Leon guessed to have a glass eye judging by the squint and, well, 'glassy' look his right eye had, began to walk over to Marvin before he became distracted by something. He walked to Leon, who again was forced to put his cobbler down for the sake of politeness.

"Hey, thanks for the directions, but before I talk to Lieutenant Branagh, I was wondering exactly what kind of pistol you have there." The man asked.

Leon glanced down at his personal firearm, one he was apparently allowed to carry due to his affiliation with S.T.A.R.S.

"Ah, well that is a Mauser C96 'Broomhandle'. It's an original too. Most are made in Spain or China, called 'Red 9's', but this one is the original. It was manufactured in the German Empire back in 1909."

The man looked at the weapon in something akin to awe, but not as intense.

"Wow." He said. "I've never really liked firearms myself, I don't like the violence or the sound they make, but every once in a while, I see one that looks so unusual that I just have to ask about it."

Leon took advantage of the man's statement to finally take a bite of his peach cobbler. Before he realized something.

"Well, the only real reason I've trained in firearms so much is so I can protect myself and others when the need arises. Say, not to be rude, but, who are you?"

The man slapped his forehead with the hand holding his cigar. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, I'm Lieutenant Columbo. I'm on loan from Los Angeles, apparently some women have gone missing in the area and I was called in to help find them."

Leon's eyes widened considerably, "The Lieutenant Columbo? The one that's never left a case unsolved?"

Columbo chuckled a little, "I didn't know I was so well known halfway across the country."

Leon laughed a little himself, "Lieutenant, you are one of the greatest and well kept secrets of the Los Angeles police department. You're a 'secret weapon' you might say."

Leon then realized his own mistake, "I'm sorry Lieutenant, I haven't even told you who I am yet." He held his hand out, which the good Lieutenant shook. "My name is Leon Scott Kennedy."

It was Columbo's turn for his eye to widen, not enough to let his glass eye become dislodged however.

"The Leon Scott Kennedy? The genius grandson of JFK?"

Leon blushed a little at the praise. Being truthfully complimented by a legend such as the one in front of him wasn't something that came often. He quickly tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, well… say, what was that you said about missing women?" Leon asked curiously.

"Ah, well, there's not really much to say about it, I was loaned from L.A. to help you boys find a few women that have gone missing around here." He took out a piece of paper. "You wouldn't happen to have seen any of them on your way into town would you? I wouldn't think you had, but there ain't much to go on here, and my suspicions are kinda far fetched."

Leon took the paper that Columbo had shown him, it had several pictures of attractive blonde women with blue eyes on it, none of whom looked familiar to him.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I haven't seen any of them." He looked up from the paper as he handed it back. "Have you got any suspects?"

Columbo rubbed his forehead again. "Well, not really, although there is one."

"Who?"

Columbo looked around a little to see all of the other officers in the room in their own worlds.

"Well," he took a drag of his cigar and put his hand on Leon's shoulder, "to tell you the truth, I think the chief kidnapped those girls. Don't tell anyone I said that though, the chief is a very powerful man. Besides, I'm probably wrong."

Leon looked at him, a little shocked. "Oh, of course, Lieutenant, I'll keep an eye on him for you."

"Thank you young man." Columbo smiled warmly at him. "Now enough of this depressing stuff, you've got a party to partake in. Enjoy it. My wife would kill me if she found out I was interrupting such a celebration."

Leon smiled back, "Alright, it was very nice talking with you Lieutenant, and good luck with those girls."

"Oh thanks, now I've got to go talk to Lieutenant Branagh, I'll see you later." Columbo waved to him before walking away to said lieutenant.

A few minutes after Columbo had left his presence, Leon began to ponder the case that the Lieutenant had been borrowed for.

"Chief Irons huh?"

He was interrupted when another man walked in, he was about 6 feet tall, had blonde hair that was blown back, and, oddly enough, sunglasses even though he was inside. He also wore a blue uniform that signified he was a Captain and had an insignia for S.T.A.R.S. seen into the side of his arm.

"Are you Leon Kennedy?" He asked.

Leon blinked in slight confusion, "Yes sir, that's me, anything you need?"

The man nodded, his face blank, and held out a hand, "I'm Albert Wesker, Captain of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team."

Leon shook the offered hand, "Nice to meet you sir, I assume you're going to be my superior when I'm working with S.T.A.R.S?"

"Indeed I am, I'll need you to come with me to my office, I'd like to discuss some things with you. Given you aren't an official member of S.T.A.R.S, I'll need to fill you in on your duties as an auxiliary. With luck, you won't be an auxiliary for long."

Leon wiped off his mouth with a napkin and stood up, "Of course sir, lead the way."

* * *

**An abrubt ending, but more will come.**

**Props if ypu know who Columbo is by the way, he will be reappearing every once in a while.**

**By the way, how do you guys read stories on this site? Do you use the app or do you read from the computer?**

**Anyway, on to the _Review Replies!_**

**ZonZus and Sashenka: Well, this isn't reincarnation, Jaune will be heading back to Beacon eventually, it's just gonna take about 20 years for him. So no other RWBY characters will appear on earth.**

**Thank you very much to the rest of you who have sent support by the way! See you next chapter!**

**p.s. Tell me if you see any grammar mistakes please.**


End file.
